Various electrically powered devices are designed for use with vehicles, including automobiles, light duty trucks, and heavy duty vehicles. These devices, including cold weather starting devices such as radiant heaters, engine block heaters, fluid heaters, battery warmers, and the like, are generally fixed to the automobile and operationally connected to an appropriate component of the vehicle engine. Further, a cord is utilized to electrically connect the specified device to a power source such as an electrical outlet. Oftentimes, however, it is desirable to electrically connect the device to the power source while simultaneously having the ability to control the flow of electricity to the device based on a change in the ambient temperature. At least one system includes a thermostat within a circuit between the power source and the device. Such systems typically include the thermostat mounted to a portion of the automobile body. A first cord is run between the power source and the thermostat. A second cord is run between the thermostat and the device. Such a system can often be cumbersome, costly and difficult to assemble within an engine compartment of a vehicle.